theif bakura x oc
by xxtsubasanxx
Summary: You've been in love with him for a while now, bakura, the thief king. Your lover. Every night you thought about him hoping that he would once again, as always come to your window. once again another x oc story. this time its theif bakura
1. Chapter 1

-1  
I lifted the sheets to find a note folded in half. I gently fingered the delicate papyrus before opening it. There on the sheet, hastily scrawled in hieroglyphic form was written "the guards have been taking longer shifts lately, but I think I'll be able to make it tonight"  
"tonight!" I thought to myself, "I need to get ready!" hastily I brushed my hair than put on my best jewelry. My night gown was already fancy enough so there was really no need to change it. I pushed aside the curtains to look across the landscape for my king, riding on his horse to take me away from my protective father and on an adventure far away.

It was getting darker and you still couldn't see any one coming. You yawned and rested your head on your arms letting your eyes slowly close. But than in the distance was a small dot. It appeared to be moving fast. You sat up and squinted your eyes to see what was coming closer over the sandy horizon.

"He's coming!" I thought as I hastily ran to my mirror, making sure that the kohl on my eyes hadn't smeared. Checking myself over in the larger one I nodded in approval before dashing to the window a looking out to see, riding on a dark brown horse, a man with messy white hair, wearing a long red robe that billowed out behind him. Even from where I am I can see his muscular limbs gripping the reigns of the horse; tightly to keep from falling off.  
He stopped at the wall that surrounded the castle and unpacked a rope from his pouch. A hook appeared to be attached to it. I watched as he flung it over the wall till it landed and skidded across something stable enough to support his weight. He disappeared behind the wall as he started climbing.

You sat on your bed knees bouncing up and down with anticipation. You tightened the sash on your waist and quickly looked out to see him dashing among the palace garden to get to your room. You prayed to ra that I was beautiful enough and not plain, as some of your siblings called you, for your dark hair only hung at bust length and did nothing to accentuate your features. The only thing you thought that was remarkably unique about your self was your grape colored eyes you

Inherited from your father.

"Caw! Ca-caw! Caw!" I heard the signal and ran to grab my cat, teph and held him close to the window. His meows and cries could be heard throughout the yard causing several new guards to look up. They quickly looked away however, as their superiors yelled for them to quit slacking off. Since I could not skillfully imitate animal noises we decided that that would be our secret code for "ok" or, "do not come up" my signal was accepted below as a rope was thrown through my window, I tied it to a hole on the floor I made resembling a loop you could tie things through. I stepped away as the rope quickly tightened and became tense.

The feeling came quickly as the shrouded head poked through my window.  
After an arm, than a leg to a torso he stood up in my room and pulled off the cloth tied around his head.  
"Bakura!" I ran into his arms and breathed in his heavenly scent.  
"Good to see you too princess" he said stroking my head.  
"I missed you so much!" I said but since my face was pressed into his  
chest it sounded more like,  
"I miffed yu fo muff!"  
he grinned than kissed me on my forehead before lifting me up and  
setting me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around him giggling before he lay back and put my head on his chest.  
"You look beautiful today" he said

I giggled in response than hugged him tighter

"Thank you for coming" I said looking up at him. He smiled at me than said

"You remember what today is right?" I nodded than let him get up. He kneeled in front of me and grasped my hands. His were rough and weathered while mine were soft and delicate.

"Today is our one year anniversary, we've been together for 12 moons now" he said looking into my eyes,

"And as your present I will give you anything you desire" he winked at me and stood up, pulling me into his embrace.

"Ah bakura…"

"Mmm?"

"I do have one wish…."

"And what would that be?" he said tilting my chin up.

"I want…to be free from here…I want to be with you bakura!" I looked deep into his lavender eyes as I said this. He smiled and stroked my hair. He grasped my hands and said.

"Well it's a promise than, maybe not tonight but I will be coming back for you" he paused than said.

"But I do need you to do something for me…."  
"What is it? I can get it done"

"You know about the millennium items right?" he asked

"Only a little, they were created by the sacrifices of ku-" he looked away, his eyes seemed to glow red as he remembered his past. The cities massacre.

"You know where the ring is?"

"The millennium ring?" I asked,

"That's the one"

"I think mahado has it, I've seen him with it" he nodded. He than looked around and whispered in my ear,

"I want you to get it for me" my eyes widened as the mere thought of stealing such a sacred item entered my head.

"But bakura!" I whispered fiercely,

"How do you think im going to be able to get it when he's always wearing it?"

"Heh" he ruffled my hair and said,

"you're a very clever girl, I know you'll be able to do it" after all, he is your fathers right hand man, and you are his favorite daughter" I pouted than said after a short minute,

"….ok"

"There's a good girl!" he said lifting me up so that he was carrying me bridal style.

"Ah-bakura stops!" I said while laughing as he spun me around. He stopped than put his hand around my head as he leaned in to kiss me.

Bloody ell' that was a long chapter -_- tell me if I go into detail too much of the time or if I need more, I often times put so much detail into one little scene than move on to another one that happens 10 minutes later. I hope you liked it thief bakura is a pimp! (no not rly XD)

Now I know there are some things incorrect in this chapter like how bakura could some how right and I could somehow read even though in ancient Egypt only scribes could really do that T-T. oh and I also looked up how long the Egyptian calendar was so it actually was around 12 months.


	2. the idea

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone. All the time I wished I could wake up with him next to me but I knew he had to leave before the sun was pulled across the sky by ra. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees as I remembered last night. After our conversation, we did as we usually do, we kissed and cuddled than fell asleep together, well I did anyway. I let out a breath as I vividly remembered his hot breath, his muscular chest, and the way his wind chapped lips felt against mine as we kissed.

I than looked outside to see the sun was beginning to get higher. I realized that my father would be wondering where I am so I quickly put on my long flowing dress that seemed blue in the right light, put on my jewelry and head to the main eating room.

"Ah and there she is!" the pharaoh proclaimed. I felt my cheeks flush as I saw how late I was. Even my youngest sibling, kaazia, was at the table. I looked to see my two twin sisters giggling, their blond hair bouncing. As they looked from me to each other. My glare however set them straight and they went back to eating.

"I had the cook keep your food warm"

"Thank you father" I said than looked down at my plate. I touched my beef tongue to see if it was still warm as he said. iT was.

After breakfast we gave the scraps of our food to the shrine and than some to honor our dead mother. Father always got somber around this time of the meal.

"I have an announcement to make." he said running his hands through his tri-colored hair.

"Last night the guards heard some suspicious noises around the eastern wall. He looked at all of us one by one.

"_Oh no! Could he know about me and bakura!" _I thought. But his eyes rested on my oldest sister, akeeja. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder ignoring my father's gesture of his suspicion.

"Just remember to be careful if you go anywhere outside you should be careful not to go too far. There are plenty of thieves out there that might want to take something here" I looked down at the table afraid that his eyes might be resting on me.

"You are all free to go" he said waving his arms. A cheer erupted from my younger siblings as the maids came to pick them up. As I stood up from my chair I felt a foot come in contact with my ankle. Before I knew it I was falling face first toward the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but strong hands gripped me. I opened my eyes to see that my nose was just barely touching the floor. I turned to see my oldest brother, kaou gripping me tightly. Akeera! He sneered why don't you say you're sorry to your sister. She also flipped her hair over her shoulder and said

"Well I didn't do it, maybe she should get some slippers that actually fit her" She was talking about my large feet. Well to her they were anyway.

My father came to my rescue facing akeera and said,

"Did I ever tell you why your feet are so small?"

She put on her innocent face and said,

"No father I never knew?"

While they were talking I got to my feet and brushed myself off. I thanked my brother and turned around to se my father wrapping up his sentence to an unusually upset looking akeera. She glared at me than walked off, her long golden hair swishing behind her. I turned and thanked my father. Even though he could be intimidating at times and was very busy as to not have time for his family, he was no pushover.

I headed up the stairs to get back to my room. In the hall passed mahaado.

"Good morning to you princess!" he said after bowing than walked off.

"_Shoot! I need to figure out how to that that necklace!" _turned and watched him walk to the throne room. I could almost feel the ring calling out to me. I turned and ran, my slippers squeaking against the polished floor.

When I got to my room I closed the door. Pressing my back against it. I than sat on my bed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"_Ive never stolen anything before….I don't think my sisters comb counts as a sacred item" _I thought

"_How am I going to get it when hes always wearing it? And how long do I have before bakura comes to collect the items?"_

Hmm

"_The only time I can think of that he would take it off if was if he was bathing. And even than I don't know where he would put it"_

I decided to take a walk around the palace while I thought. I always found that whenever I had a problem and took a walk, wherever I stopped would be something that would solve, or help solve my problem. One time I was stressed about…..that time of the month, and walked around the palace until I got tired and stopped in front of my big sisters room. She welcomed me in and I told her of my troubles. She always gave the best advice. That is until she turned into a giant pain in the behind.

I went from the kitchen, to the garden, and than past the rooms of my brothers than my sisters. I decided to go back to the ground floor; for I had the feeling I forgot something. I was getting tired and the sun was getting lower in the sky. A servant rushed passed me. He quickly turned around and mumbled an apology before turning around and heading off.

"That's it!" I quickly ran toward the servant's quarters and stopped in front of a door. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt that this door was the answer to my predicament. I grasped the golden handle and threw it open.

hey thanks for reading this story! i hope you like it! please r&r and any sugjestions would be greatly appriciated!

UPDATE: so in case you are wondeing about rani's family and/or how many siblings she has i'll list them from youngest to oldest.

Kaazia: younger brother, 6yrs old

Abasi: younger brother, 6yrs old(Not mentioned)

akiiki: younger sister, 9yrs old(not mentioned)

rani: 15,yrs old

Badru: older brother, 16yrs old(not mentioned)

Kaou: older brother, 17yrs old

Akeera: older sister, 18yrs old

Akeeja: oldest sister, 19yrs old.

DAM that is a lot of siblings. well its ancient egypt, what do you expect?

thank you for helping me find a list of egyptian names XD


	3. mission impossible

WUMP! The wooden door slammed against the stone wall, echoing throughout the corridor. I quickly looked around to make sure nobody saw me than took a look inside.

"no…this cant be right…" inside the room was a small closet filled with servants items. Brooms, buckets and uniforms were spread throughout the room. I stood there, not knowing what to make of the scene. So I closed the door and ran back to my room.

"what do I do! What do I do! What to I do!" I whispered to my self over and over again. Bakuras inevitable arrival in the next few days was imminent, and so far I had wasted one day.

"I cant fail him! Bakura! Never!" I mumbled to myself as I thrust my face into the pillow,

"_stupid bakura who does he think I am! Im not a thief, or very clever! Who does he think he is! A servants closet! My intuition has never failed me before but why now!"_ already frustrated enough I blew out the candle on my table and let myself fall asleep.

A small servant girl was running through the halls, she was pretty, very pretty. Pretty enough to be a princess if it wasn't for her tangled mess of dark hair and clumsy steps. She was holding a vase with liquid in it. She was trying not to spill it but she left splashes here and there. She came to a room and knocked on its ornately carved door. The door was opened by an extremely beautiful woman. She had green eyes with speckles of gold in them and long dark hair that ran to her waist. She was wearing in her wrist a golden cuff with the eye of ra carved into it with a hyroglyph below it which depicted "wind" even though I had never seen her before, I recognized her as my mother. My oldest sister was given her cuff. I saw as the servant girl bowed than ran away toward the servants quarters. She ran past a familiar door. The one that was the servants closet. The dream seemed to freeze there as I slowly drifted into my usual groggy state in the morning.

"_that's it!" _I sat up abruptly gasping as the dream faded away.

I changed than ran down the stairs for breakfeast. For once, I was early. I ate quickly than ran to my room and locked the door.

"where is it!" I thought rummaging through my drawers for the hairpin I got for my 5th birthday.

"ah…this will do" I held up a golden hair clip, ornately carven to say my name in hieroglyphs.

"I ran down to the room where all the ladies in waiting and midwives wove.

"good morning to you princess" they said while bowing.

"I saved your shawl for you" one of the ladies said,

"you havent finished it yet" my sister sneered as she looked at the bright colors and patterns woven into my unfinished shawl. Although she beat me in beauty and manners. Weaving was not one of her strong talents.

"thank you miya" I said grasping it from the woman. I sat down. My loom was beginning to gather dust from the few days of not using it. I looked around for something that would work as a disguise. In the corner, something caught my eye. I ran over to the scrap bin and picked up a dirty piece of tan cloth. One of the ladies turned around.

"princess why would you be looking in there?" she asked. Unable to think up a good excuse I mumbled,

"I have something I need to do…" and ran off, taking my almost finished shawl with me. I ran back up to my room and placed the shawl on my bed. I used the pin to tie my hair up out of my face than tied the cloth around my head. I almost looked like a boy if it wasn't for my apparent breasts. I grabbed a scarf and than tightly tied it around my chest squeezing the air out of me than put the straps of my dress back on. The only question was, how was I going to get halfway around the palace to the servants castle like this. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was half princess, half servant. I sighed than undid the cloth around my head and let down my hair.

"I could probably change in the closet…." I thought before taking the things I needed and heading out. I hid behind a pillar as a guard walked by. Nobody could see me walk this way. I wasn't really supposed to be in this part of the palace. I sprinted down the hall before slipping and landing face first on the ground.

"oof…" I said as the wind got knocked out of me.

"stupid dress" I thought looking down at the long hem. I gathered the things I dropped and hid behind the corner just as one of the priests walked by.

"_thank ra he didn't see me.." _I looked to make sure priest seto was far down the hall before I an to the door. I threw it open than locked it behind me.

I pinched my nose. It smelled wretched. I found a candle and lit it to find several buckets of dirty water surrounding me.

"_ugh…this is going to be a challenge" _I thought.

"_lets see. I could stand on one of the empty buckets and put my dress on the top shelf" _I turned it over and quickly removed my dress and folded it. I placed it on an empty shelf as I reached for one of the tunics and put it on. It was too big on me so I found a scrap cloth and tied it at the waist.

"_I need to be quick!" _I thought as I held the pin between my teeth and pinned my hair up so it would be hidden from sight between my head scarf. I quickly tied it just as I heard more footsteps down the hall. It sounded like some gaurds laughing and heading to their lunch break. I shoved my dress far from sight on the top shelf before I felt the bucket wobble beneath me.

"_oh no!" _I felt my balance being thrown off as I landed on the floor crashing into several brooms knocking them down. I sat their frozen with fear that I would be caught and hauled right to my father. When the door suddenly opened and the few guards that I heard were in front of me.

"geez kid what in the name of ra were you doing!" one man yelled. He roughly grabbed my arms and pulled my up,

"hey I know you! Your that kid who was supposed to be cleaning the bedrooms!"

"thought you could sneak off and have some time to your self eh!" one of the guards said, making the others laugh. They were refering to the fact that I was a "boy" by "himself" in the closet.

"n..no its not what you think!" I said beads of sweat dripping down my face.

"oh yeah? Than come your so sweaty eh? I don't think just sitting there by yourself you could have worked up so much sweat" the gaurds roared with laughter one of them pushed me into the hall and said,

"get going, if we find you again like this were going to report you to the boss!" I scurried away in fear of being ridiculed again.

"so this is what its like to be a servant?" I thought. But just than a thin bony hand grasped my wrist and a raspy voice yelled in my ear,

"there you are! Ive been looking all over for ye! Sneaking away from your duty as a servant! Why I never!" she held my arm tight and dragged me off toward the priests chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I was brought to a fancy room and given, no had a broom forcefully shoved into my arms.

"an ya clean it all this time you hear! No dust shoved under drawers or in corners I want it all gone you hear me! Gone!" she than slammed the door and left me to my self. I looked around. The room was simple yet elegant, a messy bed was in the center, while the ornate drawers were on the sides.

"great" I thought,

"what have I gotten myself into. I saw some scriptures left out on the desk and recognized them as priestly items. I ran over to them. I quickly made sure no one was around before I opened the drawer and looked inside it. There, on a velvet cushion was…well nothing really, besides an indentation of something left there earlier. I looked closer and gasped. For what it looked like, was the storage place for the millenium ring. I felt a surge of power come from the pillow, even tough the item wasn't there, it still seemed to emit power. I held out my finger and brought it close to the pillow, slowly it was drawing me in, the small trace of power that seemed to be left behind. My finer rested right above it.

KNOCK KNOCK I turned around quickly. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK the knocks seemed more urgent now, I panicked and shut the drawer. I than ran to the door and upened it, only to almost crash into priest muhaado.

"uah! I….im so sorry sir" I said bowing down low, this is what I thought a servant would do.

"have they sent you to do the cleaning?" he asked

"y..yes sir" I pressed my head onto the floor

"….you may stand up now" he said and I stood up and stared at the millenim ring. Its beauty pulled me in. I was so tempted to touch it to hold it, but before I could finish my train of thought he said

"were you instructed to get the towel?"

"shoot! What towels!" I thought. But foolishly I answered,

"yes sir"

"than where are they?" he asked. The old lady came bursting in holding something white and soft.

"sorry sir!" she gasped

"they were having trouble finding them" she held out the towels to me.

"well! Take them! You are to accompany priest muhaado to his bath are you not!" she yelled as the color drained from my face. I clenched the towel and lowerd my head and walked off with the priest

"OH DEAR RA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" I thought, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

"nonononononono! This cant be happening! I love bakura! Why did I disguise myself as a MALE servant why why why!" we turned the corner and I saw steam coming out of the bathing room I quickly closed my eyes as I opened the door for him and followed him in. I heard male voices than stopped and stood still.

"this dosent feel right, this isn't the bathing room is it?" I opened my eyes to see cubbards filled with clothes. A few other slaves were standing around holding towels waiting for their masters. I turned around as the priest started to undress and looked around. I foolishly realized that this was like the womans bathing room, you first undress and put your clothes away, than head to the actual bath to be washed.

"oh no…." I thought

"please ra! Please tell me that im only a towel bearer and not going to be bathing anyone please please please!" my prayrer was answered as an older boy stepped forward with soap and a sponge and lead muhaado to the bath.

"phew, that was close" I breathed out a sigh or relief and leaned back against the wall

"thank you!" I prayed, hands clasped together.

"hey you" an older boy came up to me,

"stand up straight, don't let your master see you like this.

"looks like we got a new boy here" another one came up to me,

"tell me kid, whats your name?" he seemed to be trying to make fun of me in some way so I did what I usually did with my sisters. I looked down and quickly thought of a false name.

"senka"

"hey look your elders when your talking to them" he jerked my chin up, forcing me to look directly at him.

"maybe we should give this little squirt a lesson in manners" the other boy said. I was frozen by fear as he grabbed my shoulder, forcefully pulling me toward him.

"no what have I done!" I thought,

"there going to find out im really a girl!" as I was bracing my self for what was going to happen next, an older slave, who looked to be in his mid 20's came around and grabbed the other kids by their collars

"what do ya think your doing you little punks!" they yelled words of protest as he nodded and apologized to me,

"sorry kid, there guys are always like this when it comes to new guys." he turned his attention and dragged the boys outside of the room, most likely to report them to their superiors. I stood there, dumbfounded before I remembered what I had to do.

"the ring!" I thought and careully rummaged through the priests clothes.

"I need to hurry! Who knows when hes going to come out!" my hand closed around something hard and cold, I slowly pulled it out to find, the milenium ring, in my hand.

Something came over me. I doubled over clenching my fist tightly around the golden circle. Something seemed to be emitting so much power in it, it felt like I was being eaten alive. I gasped and dropped the ring, sending a clang echoing around the room. I quickly scooted away.

"so much power! Why would bakura want something this strong!" I thought bringing my knees to my chest.

"I always knew he had an obsession with treasure but this…what is this!" I looked at my hand that I grasped it in and found there to be a red burn in the same shape as the ring. I gulped.

"I need to do this"

I picked up the towel from the ground and quickly wrapped it around the ring. Although I could still feel its power reaching out to me I pressed it to my chest I pened the door and ran. I didn't see anyone nut I knew I still had to be careful which way I went.

I sprinted down the hall and turned the corner I saw the closet in which I put my stuff in. I looked each way before yanking open the door and locking it in place behind me.

"ah!" I gasped and leaned back against the door.

"pant pant pant!"

"what if someone saw me! What if someone recognized me! How long before he realizes its gone!" I knew I had to hurry and change so I wiped the sweat from my forehead and undid my tunic. Stepping on a bucket I got my clothes from the top shelf and quickly dressed. I threw the servants clothes in the corner and undid my hair, letting it fall down. I picked up the towel.

"the millenium ring…" I thought holding it my the cord and letting the towel fall away. It glinted in the darkness and the light from under the door reflected off it. The eye on the triangle in the middle seemed to stare into my soul, pulling me into it, making me want to touch it, hold it, to wear it. I shook my head and got the towel, and wrapped it up again. I slowly opened the door.

"no one, good" I stepped out into the hall holding it to my chest. And ran to the nearst pillar.

"its going to be a long way back.." I thought and made a mad dash toward the stairs

BAM! I slamed my door behind me and locked it, making sure that it was secure. It was already past dark and I missed dinner, I told the servant who was knocking on my door that I was not feeling well and she went to go tell my father.

I got the nearest jug of water and poured it on my burnt hand.

"aah!" it hissed as the cool liquid came in contact with the red flesh. Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away and found a piece of cloth to bandage it with. I tied it tightly than hid it under my bed. A slip of paper came free from the mattress.

Scrawled on it was the word, TONIGHT!

fuuuuuuck sorry for the late update ppl! im telling you i wont be able to update as friequently lately. i m busy. so yeah...


	5. escape from paradise

-1One of his skills was hiding notes so I always found them right when he wanted me to. For example, If he hid a note under my pillow I would most likely find it either the next day or the day after that. Right when he needed me to read it. Getting back to the main story I picked up the note and read it over a few times,

"tonight TONIGHT!" whats going on! I looked outside but saw nothing. I ran to the door and unlocked it and yanked it open. I ran down the stairs but just as I was half way down the hall a crash echoed throughout the entire palace.

"uah!" I slipped as the building shook and my eldest sister ran past me. She turned around a panicked look on her face.

"rani! What are you doing out here! Its not safe!"

"whats going on!" I yelled just as the palace shook again"

"here come with me!" she yanked my arm and started leading me to her room.

"no!" I pulled back and ran to my door and locked it behind me as I entered the room.

"what could be happening!" I thought pacing the room back and forth.

CRASH! I grabbed for the table as some debris from my celing came loose.

"wait tonight! The shaking!" I froze as it dawned on me. Could this be bakuras doing?

Knock knock knock

"princess rani are you in there!" the voice of an elderly servant lady came from the door.

"yes im allright!" I responded just as the castle shook again

"you stay in there and lock your door" I heard her foot steps as she ran on to warn my other siblings.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the towel. It seemed to be glowing as if something was near.

CRASH! The palace shook again, only this time it seemed to be coming closer. I than heard silence except for some guards yelling. Than pure silence. I was still, waiting for the next crash. But instead I heard footsteps. They were coming up the stairs at a fast pace. I stood up.

"could it be?" I thought and unlocked the door. I heard a jingling as if someone was carrying a heavy load of precious items. I took a step back just as the door flew open. Standing in the debris was a tall lean figure, he had on a tan headscarf to conceal himself. He was holding a large sack filled to the brim with treasures.

"ba-"

"the ring" he panted

"where is it, I need it" I stood there dumbfounded before realizing what he was talking about.

"oh its here" I grabbed the towel and handed it to him. He peeled back the cloth to reveal the golden charm. He licked his lips as it glinted than grabbed my arm.

"come on we have to go"

"uah!" he started to drag me out of my room

"where are we going!" I asked. he turned around and said

"out of here! didn't you want to go!"

"oh yeah…" I grinned sheepishly, I had completely forgot about how much I wanted to be out of the palace.

He had a tight grip on my wrist as we ran through the halls,

"I hope you realized what I had to go through to get you that" I said reffering to the milenium ring

"you can, pant, tell me, pant, about it later, pant!" we stopped as some guards surrounded us.

"let go of the treasures thie- princess?" they stood there a bit shocked that he had taken me too.

"now!" bakura whispered and made a mad dash dragging me behind him. We turned a corner and I realized that we were in the throne room. He walked triumphantly toward the center of the room, and sitting there on the throne was my father.

"well well _pharoh_" he spat

"looks like I got more than just one treasure today" he said with a smirk pulling me close to him.

"unhand her thief!" he yelled, his voice echoing across the room,

"whatever you say _pharoh" _than let go of me and took a step back I rubbed my wrist than took a look around, all the priests were there, including muhaado, sulking since he had "lost" the ring

"rani…" my father said slowly. Bakura grinned devilishly and unwrapped the ring, he held it up for everyone to see.

"she is being controlled by the ring!" priest seto declared.

"im not" I started

"being possessed by anything" I said looking at the floor.

"rani…why are you not running" the pharoh asked, a sense of hopelessness in his voice

"not true _great priest_" he said the title sarcastically. He wrapped his arm around me,

"she is possessed by love" he grinned evily exposing a tooth that looked like a fang.

"you mean…"

"yes father its true I am in love with bakura!" a gasp echoed around the room as the last words escaped from my lips. I was expecting my fathers rage, his anger, but he seemed to deflate as I said it.

"no…"

"so you see pharoh, even if I let her go free, she would not. And im taking her with me" he put his head in his hands and was quiet for a minute. I could not stand seing my father this way, I ran over to bakura and buried my head in his chest so no one would see my tears.

"there there," he stroked my hair,

"don't worry it will be over soon" he looked around and smirked at the shock on every ones faces.

"pharoh…" priest seto came over and stood by him.

"but" bakura continued

"im going to keep her and the ring, you can have these" he whistled and a dark horse came running, dragging a sarcophagus behind it. He cut the rope and kicked it over to the middle of the room.

"I don't want this piece of junk" he said

"come on now, its time to go" he said tenderly. I knodded and let him help me on to his horse. I took one look back at my father before he kicked the horse and sent us away into the night.

WHO HOO! THIS is by far one of my favorite chapters i love it! theres gonna be waaaaaaay more romance in the chapter after chapter 6 so just hold on ill update as soon as i can!


	6. extended

-1"guards seize them!" priest seto yelled.

"no don't go after them!" the grief stricken pharoh lifted his head up.

"but my king! What about your daughter! She has been kidnapped has she not?" the pharoh stood up.

"…no let them go…he'll come back" he mumbled.

"im going to be in my chambers, don't bother me" he said before walking away.

The guards outside could only watch helplessly as their kings daughter was being taken away by some lowlife thief.

"this cant be happening" one of them mumbled

"our princess knows better than this dosent she?" the horse strode majestically as the rider sat up with a victorious smirk on his face. The young princess was holding on to him tightly her face burried in the thief's red robe. Her tear marks were revealed as she turned around to look back on the life she once lead, the family she had, and the father she betrayed.

"Hiyah!" I kicked at my manes side to get her into a steady gallop, I could feel my lovers tears soak through the thick fabric of my robe as she held on to me.

"don't worry my princess" I said reassuringly,

"you'll be happy soon enough" I turned my attention back to the road I was on. Although I would have loved to take the street through town and see the villagers faces as they saw the king of thieves ride away with their precious princess and the palace treasures, I knew it would be easier to follow me that way so I turned and took the mountain road to the vast desert.

"_father forgive me!"_ I thought as the horse started to run faster. I could not stop crying as I remembered the look on his face as we road away, the way he was reaching out to me, trying to get me back. He rarely let his emotions show in his work but he was so grief stricken, so hurt, so _betrayed _the word echoed in my mind over and over again as we rode on more tears coming out as the horse bounced over the rocks. Bakura said something to make me feel better but I was un able to hear it over the galloping of the horse we rode on. As we rode on I grew more tired, I let my eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen next! XD shorter chapter since this is just about one of the most dramatic parts on the storyline and I wanted to keep you wonderful, loyal readers on edge. Yes I can just see you there chomping on your fingernails in anticipation and jittering all over (well that's what I usually do anyway) so I promise you, a hella long chapter next time, see you than!


	7. a bath in paradise

-1It seemed like my life was flashing before my eyes. The days I spent in the courtyard, collecting flowers and making headdresses with my sisters, my coronation ceremony as a princess, and all the other sweet memories of the palace lifestyle that I could no longer have.

My soul seemed to crash back into my body, causing me to jolt awake. The first thing I felt was my back hurting, as if I had taken a long fall, from somewhere high up. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of a dark earthy place. I sat up slowly, grimacing at the pain in my back. I looked around to see that I was in a cave, light was pouring in through the opening.

"_What happened? Where am I?"_ I heard a snort and saw a pitch black horse come out of a corner of the cave that light didn't illuminate.

"_That's bakura's horse!" _I looked down and saw that I was covered with a bright red robe for a blanket.

"_And his cloak…" _I than remembered what happened the night before and stared at the floor.

"_This is the life I chose," _I thought,

"_I can't be having regrets right now"_ I heard footsteps and looked to the opening of the cave.

"Hey" bakura walked in, drying his hair with a rag. He had on the thin short sleeved tunic that he wore under his robe.

"Bakura…."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked shaking the water out of his messy hair.

"My back hurts" I said pushing my self into a sitting position. He smiled than said,

"You were fast asleep by the time we got here, you kept trying to cuddle up to me when I put you under the blankets" I blushed than looked at him.

"There's a stream over there" he pointed to outside. I looked and saw large oasis trees and heard birds chirping.

"I just took a bath, you should to, and the water feels great" I nodded

"That sounds good!" I got up and handed him his robe. He brushed it off before putting it on. Before I could ask him where the stream was he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. At first my eyes widened at the surprise but than I relaxed and let continue.

He slowly pulled away than licked his lips.

"Here" he handed me the towel that the ring was wrapped in. than grabbed my hand.

"Here, ill show you it"

I was blinded by the light when we stepped out. I held my arm up than lowered it as my eyes adjusted to the light. We were surrounded by tall trees bearing all kinds of fruit, thick bushes and the sound of running water in the distance.

"Wow! I-its beautiful!" I said.

"Eh," he rubbed the back of his head,

"I've seen better places" I looked at him.

"Don't worry, when you're with me well get to see lots of places like this" he said with a wink than lead me to the water.

The towel was barely enough to cover me so I had to wear it low so it could cover my bottom. I stuck my foot in the water than pulled it out quickly.

"You never told me this water was freezing!" I said, turning around to see him with his back to me, leaning against a tree.

"Oh?" he said nonchalantly

"I thought you would be used to cold water"

I could tell that he was smirking even though he wasn't facing me. He was a bit of a prankster sometimes; waking up and finding that my brush was missing, and him telling me it "accidentally fell into his pocket" once he returned it.

"I know!" he said walking toward me. I pulled at the hem of the towel.

"I can think of a much better way to get used to the water than to stand there" I looked at him quizzically before he grinned and picked me up.

"Aagh! No don't throw me in!" I squirmed as he walked up to his ankles in the water.

"Hey now, if you keep squirming I might "accidentally" drop you" he smirked. I pouted than wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now you can't drop me" I said triumphantly, but just as he let go of me. Since my arms were not strong like his, the sudden drop made me loose my grip. I landed with a splash.

"Eeeek!" I screeched as the cold water splashed me. Bakura stood there laughing

"Why you…" I mumbled than stood up.

"Get back here!" I chased him around the small shore but got tired after he started running faster.

"You're a man aren't you? So stop running!" He turned around and responded,

"Well you're a princess aren't you? Who knows what you'll do to me once you get me!"

He ran around a bush but I anticipated his coming so I dashed toward the other side and ran into him. We both went tumbling down in the sand toward the stream.

"Oof!" I opened my eyes to see him on top of me, his head blocking the sun from my eyes. We lay like that panting for a minute before I tried to sit up. I felt him pinning me down. I than realized how easily he could over power me, after all, he was much stronger than I was. I relaxed and closed my eyes as I felt a blush come to my face. If he was going to do something than I would let him do it.

He patted my cheek than said,

"Now's not the best time" I opened my eyes and felt his grip on me relax allowing me to sit up. I noticed he was looking down and saw that my towel had fallen a bit.

"Bakuraaa!" I quickly pulled my towel up. Honestly, sometimes he could be like any other perverted 19 year old boy. He laughed than put his arm around me, drawing me in so he could kiss my cheek.

"Your so easily embarrassed my princess" he said, the tingle of his lips brushing my cheek

"Anyone would be" I responded as he pulled away.

"I'm going to go look for some food, ill be near by so call me if you need me"

"Okay just don't look while im getting in" he grinned and said,

"Now there's an idea"

After shooing him away I slowly got accustomed to the water, once I was, I leaned against a rock and let all my worries drift down the stream

GOMEN! i am so sorry for the late update everyone! i just started highschool so now im extra busy. if it makes you feel any better im writing the next chaper as well!

OH and btw the malik x oc story is going to be on hold for a while because im having MAJOR writers block with the idea, especially because i decided to change the plot twist so now i have to re think the rest of the story

thank you for being so patient with me! and a picture of uke tozoku-oh bakura if you r&r, yumm ^^ (you know you want to see him in chains)


End file.
